masstrekfandomcom-20200222-history
Monarch
'Reaper' Monarch was among the select dozen or so Reapers that lay buried across the galaxy, tasked with monitoring and determining the time in which ot begin the next Reaper culling. An enormous dreadnought larger than any other ship in any known fleet. At two kilometers long, its spinal-mounted main gun was capable of penetrating even dreadnought's shields and armor with a single shot. 'Overview' Monarch was a gigantic starship of almost unimaginable power and sophistication. As a vanguard of the Reapers left behind to instigate their eventual return from dark space, Monarch spent the last 50,000 years in a state of near-constant hibernation, waking periodically to assess the evolution of organic races. It was the duty of this starship and its brethen to bring about the next revolution of the cycle, and serve as the harbinger for the return of its kind by sending a signal to the Keepers on the Citadel. This would make the keepers open the Citadel relay, a mass relay that leads to dark space, and usher the Reapers through. Monarch was also able to control organic life through the process of indoctrination. A subtle field or signal surrounds the Reaper, gradually affecting the organic's mind until they are little more than a shell of their former self, bent on doing Monarch's will. Monarch has nothing but contempt for any lesser beings, seeing them as fleeting and temporary, whereas the Reapers are eternal. 'History' 'Awakening' In April 2152, when the UES Enterprise successfully destroyed the primary Collector base inside the acertion disc near the Galactic Core, rendering the species and the Reaper's primary agent extinct, the Reapers decided to reactivate the Citadel Relay and begin their purge of the galaxy, feeling that the species of the galaxy as a whole and Humanity in general had begun to stray enough from their grand plan of galactic culling. However attempts to reach out to the Citadel Relay returned no results and though the structure remained, the Keepers abroad it did not seem to recongize the Reaper's activation order. In order to respond to this troubling problem in their plans, the Reapers rewoken the Reaper Monarch on New Xindus, where the the five remaining fractious Xindi sub-species were in the process of unsuccessfully terraforming the world. Seeing the Xindi as a possible new servant race to assist Monarch back to the Citadel and manually restart the structure's immense Mass Relay, the Reaper began the subtle indoctrination of the Xindi. Due to being limited in power, the Reaper was forced to slowly and selectively indoctrination, unable to manage subjugating an entire population at once. This paid off by Novemeber 2152 when the unknowing Xindi formed the New Xindus Cooperative. Couple with this Monarch provided several Xindi with knowledge to 'discover' the Mass Relays in the Delphic Expanse. The result is the rapid expansion of Xindi influence and wealth, resulting in the Xindi fleets almost collectively tripling in size and power.. Monarch however begins to promote a subconcious hatred of other races, encouraging the Xindi to conquer neighboring worlds to absorb their people and resources to further Monarch's future plans. It was Monarch's ultimate intention to topple the superpowers to the galactic north of the Delphic Expanse, focusing on Humanity which was proving too adaptable and fast expanding to properly conform to any of the Reapers designs or plans. It wasn't until 2 January 2153 that the New Xindus Cooperative voted for a slow state of preparation for the coming war. Their first act was to begin consolidating their positions among the newly unlocked Mass Relay network. This involves the occupation of all worlds among the Relay connections. New Xindus was however voted down from becoming the new wartime command center, instead the position is appointed to Azati Prime. This was to the Xindi an intention to avoid drawing conflict towards their still unfinished homeworld and unknowningly by Monarch to protect its position while it re-charged itself. 'The Puppet Master' Throughout the war Monarch continued to pull the strings and influence the leading Council of the New Xindus Cooperative but as the Xindi expanded farther and farther outward, Monarch's indoctrination began to wane. The influence of its power remained, however the compulsions fight the control allowed many of the leading Xindi to begin to rebel against the indoctrination. This ultimately led to the Xindi Civil War when the Xindi-Primates and Arboreals managed to break away from the Xindi-Reptillians and Insectiods. It could have taken many years—possibly even centuries—for Monarch to assemble the pieces of the puzzle, working through agents and keeping its true nature hidden, since revealing its presence would have united all organic races against it and could even caused the Xindi to try to break away. 'Invasion of New Xindus' As the orbital defenses of New Xindus were destroyed, much of General Dolim's decimated fleet surrendering, riots erupting planetside, widespread government/military defections and orbital bombardments beginning to soften Xindi military ground positions that had continued to maintain loyalty to General Dolim, the Xindi-Reptilian ruler launched the near completed Planet-Killer. When Coalition forces under Vice Admiral Archer moved to intercept the weapon, geological disturbances of immense magnitude were detected in the Lesser Vioza Mountains near the Xindi capital. Immediate earthquakes near the capital caused massive structural damage to the city, most of the eastern habitation sub-divisions collapsed, killing hundreds of civilians. From the rubble, the Reaper Monarch revealed itself and attacked, decimating the Coalition fleets attacking the Planet Killer and Dolim. Against terrible damage and even three ships ramming the weapon, both Monarch and the Planet-Killer escaped on a course towards the Coalition core worlds via the New Xindus Mass Relay. 'Attack on the Azati Minor Relay' Seeking to cut off General Dolim and Monarch's direct route via the Mass Relays to the Coalition homeworlds, Captain T'Pol launched a controversial but necessary operation to remove a highway for General Dolim. Long studying the Delphic Expanse, in conjunction with several top rebel Xindi and native Delphic minds, determined the nature of the thermobaric clouds that surrounded the Expanse and their orgins. She proposed the Expanse was formed three-million years ago when several dozen stars of varying composition and size were simulantiously destroyed and their collective energies poured inward via some sort of stellar manipulation. It was assumed the race attempting to do this was trying to destroy the Mass Relays in the Expanse of their era. However by reconfiguring the Azati Minor Relay as a would be lightning rod to absorb all that energy and translating that through the other Relays in the Expanse on a never ending loop when it could never materialize, the imploding energy wave was frozen in its tracks, held in place by the Azati Minor Relay as a flood leevy with tiny pieces of its spread all across space. A side affect of holding the energy of several dozen stars in a never ending loop was a bubble of thermobaric energy began to form around the Relays, attracted to the power but kept at bay by the gravity halos of the same Relays, creating the bubble that would soon become the Delpic Expanse. T'Pol also theorized how to disrupt the Relay loop and jumping a hastily formed Coalition fleet to the Azati Minor Relay, T'Pol intended to use the fleets deflector dishes to disrupt the energy grid of the Azati Minor Relay, resulting in a cascade collapse that would destroy every active Relay in the Delphic Expanse. The first blast was enough to disrupt the Element Zero cores of every Mass Relay in the Expanse, releasing some of the looped stellar energy, trapping the Xindi Planet-Killer, General Dolim and Monarch in the Argolis Cluster before they jumped. A second blast was enough to actively cause minor damage to every active Relay in the Expanse. The Reaper Monarch, determining Captain T'Pol's intent, broke from the Xindi Planet-Killer, reprogrammed the Argolis Mass Relay to link with the Azati Minor Relay, jumping through and attacked T'Pol's fleet. 'Battle of the Xindi Planet Killer' Concurrent to this the Coalition First Fleet jumped to the Argolis Cluster and engaged the Xindi Planet Killer. Loses were high on both sides, 17 Coalition ships lost to 54 Xindi vessels, but finally Vice Admiral Archer, abroad the heavily damaged ICS Sarlah, an Andorian Thofsin-class dreadnought, rammed the Planet Killer, destroying the weapon and killing himself plus General Dolim. The mental link between General Dolim and Monarch, along with the implosion of the Planet Killer's Element Zero core, results in Monarch being momentarily stunned by the loss of its primary thrall. 'Destruction of the Reaper Monarch' Enterprise and its fleet, already heavily damaged, resulted Captain T'Pol shifted her flag to the soul functional warship remaining, the ICS Galactica. In the ensuing battle with Monarch, taking terrible damage, the disorientation created by General Dolim's death give Galactic just long enough to ram the Reaper and impaled the machine on the Azati Minor Mass Relay's structure. The impact of the two resulting in a cascade collapse, releasing enough energy into the active Relays in the Expanse just long enough to feed it back into the loop process, making the pull of the Relays so strong that their own loop began to draw themselves in, imploding every Relay in the Delphic Expanse. Category:Reaper Category:Xindi Conflict